In dubio pro reo
by Stromi
Summary: Monsieur Henri Bonnet ist beauftragt, verdeckt im Hauptquartier der Musketiere nach einem Verräter zu ermitteln. Und irgendwie würde ich gerne noch Parodie als Genre angeben...
1. Teil 1

**Autor's Note: **Vielen Dank an Stella, dass sie sich getraut hat mir ihre Félice auszuleihen! Und dass sie meine Lieblingstippfehler ausfindig gemacht hat. Wenn ihr es noch nicht kennt, lest „In dubio pro servo" und „In dubio pro secundo" und „Chez d'Artagnan". Damit wäre auch der Titel dieser Geschichte erklärt. (Kleiner Hinweis noch an die Zwillinge: Das Thema kennt Ihr sicher noch. Jetzt habe ich mich endlich getraut, nach viel Zureden von Stella, aus Stichworten eine Geschichte zu machen. Oh, und weil es mir bekannter Weise Spaß macht, das Buch umzudeuten. -g-)

* * *

**In dubio pro reo**

Henri Bonnet schaute sich im Arbeitszimmer um, als vermute er hinter dem Wandteppich, unter dem Schreibtisch oder zwischen Fenster und Vorhang einen heimlichen Zuhörer. Und je länger diese eingehende Untersuchung des Raums anhielt, umso mehr war sich Monsieur de Tréville sicher, den anderen Mann nicht ausstehen zu können. Aber Bonnet hatte sich einen Ruf als Polizist gemacht, der kein Verbrechen ungeklärt ließ wenn er beauftragt worden war. In diesem Fall lautete seine Anweisung: Findet den Verräter im Hauptquartier der Musketiere, der vertrauliche Informationen an die falschen Leute verkauft.

Die falschen Leute, das bedeutete hier: Seine Eminenz, Kardinal Richelieu. In letzter Zeit hatte der Erste Minister über zu viele Dinge bescheid gewusst, die er eigentlich nicht hätte wissen können und dies ließ nur den Schluss zu, dass sich ein Spion im Hôtel de Tréville befand. Es war niemand aus der Dienerschaft, das hatte der Hauptmann bereits sorgfältig überprüft. Blut war dicker als Wasser, aus der Familie kam auch niemand in Frage. Freunde oder Bekannte konnten nichts über Kompanieinterna wissen. Blieben also nur noch die Musketiere, sowenig dieser Gedanke auch gefallen mochte. Tréville kannte alle seine Untergebenen, es schien ihm unvorstellbar, dass sich einer von ihnen kaufen ließ.

Und eben weil es ihm so ungeheuerlich schien und er es nicht glauben wollte, musste ein Außenstehender nun die Ermittlungen aufnehmen. Der Kommandeur der Stadtwache war ein guter Freund des Hauptmanns der Musketiere und hatte ihm, als er von dessen Befürchtungen erfuhr, seinen besten Mann zur Seite gestellt, den Spion zu entlarven.

Bonnet schien mit dem, was er sah schließlich zufrieden zu sein, obwohl ein Ausdruck ständigen Misstrauens auch weiterhin in seiner Miene verblieb. Er war ein hagerer Mann von etwas über dreißig Jahren, aber seine schmalen Lippen, die buschigen Brauen und seine grauen Augen, in denen sich nicht die geringste Empfindung widerspiegelte, ließen ihn älter aussehen. Zudem zog er ein Bein leicht nach. Vielleicht die Erinnerung an eine alte Wunde. Bonnet hatte durch seine Erfolge nicht nur Freunde gewonnen. Das ließ ihn immerzu wachsam und vorsichtig sein, kalt und analysierend. Es war völlig unmöglich zu sagen, was er denken mochte – dass er jedoch einen überaus scharfen Verstand besaß war nicht anzuzweifeln.

Wäre Bonnet kein Polizist, so hätte er sicher eine glänzende Karriere als Verbrecher gemacht. Wahrscheinlich war es nur pures Glück, ein Münzwurf des Schicksals, dass er auf dieser Seite des Gesetzes stand und Delikte aufgeklärte, statt sie selbst zu begehen. In wie viele Rollen er schon geschlüpft war, um das Vertrauen von zwielichtigen Gestalten zu erhalten, nur um sie dann zu verraten und dem Gericht zu übergeben! Manchmal verschwammen die Grenzen...

Vor wenigen Minuten erst war Bonnet dem Hauptmann vorstellig geworden. Als ein neuer Soldat in den Reihen der Musketiere. Die Uniform wirkte falsch an Bonnet, vielleicht war es auch nur seine Abneigung diesem Menschen gegenüber, die Tréville so denken ließ. Aber so musste es geschehen: Da durch übliche Befragungen und Beobachtungen nichts herauszufinden war, trug der Polizist während seiner Ermittlungen eine neue Verkleidung. Spion sucht Spion.

Eine mehr als sarkastische Bemerkung über die Einrichtung seines Arbeitszimmers lag dem Hauptmann schon auf der Zunge, aber es war Bonnet, dessen Blick jetzt vom Kamin zum Schreibtisch zurückkehrte und der mit rauer Stimme sagte: „Stillschweigen hat oberste Priorität. Es ist nicht nötig, dass noch jemand außer Euch von meinem Auftrag weiß."

Er betonte das „noch", als wäre es ihm schon lästig, dass Tréville eingeweiht war und das machte diesem Bonnet nicht gerade angenehmer. „Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Aber es scheint hingegen nötig zu sein, Euch an die Kommandostruktur zu erinnern. Euer Auftrag unterstellt Euch mir und Leutnant d'Artagnan."

Bonnet zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, was ihm das Aussehen eines Beutewitternden Wolfes verlieh. „Auch Monsieur d'Artagnan muss in Unkenntnis bleiben."

„Ich vertraue meinem Leutnant absolut, Bonnet."

„Absolutes Vertrauen gibt es nicht." Bonnet überhörte den leicht drohend klingenden Tonfall seines Gegenübers. „Ich kann mich auf Eure Verschwiegenheit und Mitarbeit verlassen, Tréville?"

„Selbst, wenn Ihr nur wie ein Musketier gekleidet seid", gab der Hauptmann gefährlich ruhig zurück und faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch, „heißt es für die Dauer dieses Auftrages und darüber hinaus _mon capitaine _oder _monsieur le capitaine_."

Bonnet wirkte herzlich wenig beeindruckt und dies war entweder ein Beweis für seine Furchtlosigkeit – oder für eine ganz besonderes Dummheit, die nichts mit mathematischem Unverständnis gemein hatte. „Ich gehe also davon aus, dass meine Ermittlungen nicht behindert werden."

„Wenn es keinen Anlass dazu gibt. Ihr habt freie Hand, sofern ich über jeden Eurer Schritte unterrichtet bin."

„Verstanden. Mein Kommandeur wird die Berichte nicht einsehen, solange dieser Fall nicht gelöst ist." Es klang beinahe wie ein Kompromissvorschlag und Tréville wusste nur zu gut, um welche Sache dabei verhandelt wurde. Bonnet sprach es dennoch aus. „Jeder der Musketiere könnte der gesuchte Spion sein. Ebenso Euer Leutnant, gleichgültig, was Ihr von ihm halten mögt."

Es war der berühmte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Es war geradezu erstaunlich, woher dieser Polizist die Dreistigkeit nahm, an Trévilles Urteilskraft zu zweifeln und es konnte nur ein großes Glück für Bonnet genannt werden, dass ihn der Hauptmann nicht zum Duell forderte, sondern ihn nur zornig anfuhr: „Konzentriert Eure Suche allein auf die Musketiere! Mit dem Leutnant verschwendet Ihr Eure Zeit!"

Genau in diesem Moment, bevor Bonnet etwas erwidern konnte und er dadurch diesen Tag möglicherweise nicht überlebt hätte, klopfte es an der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer. „Herein!" rief Tréville, noch immer aufgebracht, zumal sein Gegenüber ganz den Eindruck machte, sich die Reaktion des Hauptmanns gut gemerkt zu haben und sie für eine spätere Betrachtung beiseite zu legen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und es war der Adjutant, der nur zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein machte, respektvoll den Kopf neigte und dann meinte, Monsieur d'Artagnan melde sich vom Kontrollgang am Louvre zurück.

„Der Leutnant soll vortreten!" befahl Tréville und sah erst dann zu seinem Adjutanten, der eben erst den Dienst angetreten zu haben schien und noch nicht in seinem Kabinett gewesen war, denn er trug noch Handschuhe und den wollenen Mantel, der ihn auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier vor der Winterkälte geschützt hatte. „Duvoire, führt Monsieur Bonnet hier unterdessen in die Kompanie ein."

Erneut verneigte sich der Adjutant leicht, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Auch das, was Tréville zwischen den Zeilen gesagt hatte. Er wartete, bis Bonnet sich nach einem Moment des Zögerns ebenfalls höflich von seinem Vorgesetzten verabschiedet hatte und zu Duvoire getreten war, dann verließen sie gemeinsam das Arbeitszimmer.

Bonnet entging nicht, wie Duvoire im Vorübergehen jemandem zunickte, der geduldig im Vorzimmer gewartet haben musste. Es konnte sich bei dem jungen Mann nur um den Leutnant der Kompanie handeln. Zumindest trat er auf das Nicken hin in das Arbeitszimmer ein und Bonnet konnte nicht mehr als einen kurzen Blick von dem anderen Offizier erhaschen. Wieder zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen, aber bevor er erste Schlussfolgerungen aus dieser kurzen Begegnung ziehen konnte, führte der Adjutant ihn schon aus dem Vorzimmer zu seinen neuen Kameraden.

D'Artagnan seinerseits hatte den Musketier in Duvoires Begleitung ebenfalls bemerkt und festgestellt, dass ihm dieser Soldat fremd in der Kompanie war. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, sah er darum fragend zum Hauptmann, der auffällig um Ruhe bemüht zu sein schien. Nun, dass er vorher recht laut geworden war, hatte im Vorzimmer niemand überhört.

Das alleine wäre vielleicht nicht allzu verwunderlich gewesen – wenn es nicht gerade ein neuer Musketier gewesen wäre, den Tréville schon am ersten Tag zurechtweisen musste. Darum verzichtete d'Artagnan auf eine uninteressante Zusammenfassung der Kontrolle der Wachen und fragte geradeheraus: „Ein Neuer?"

„Henri Bonnet, ja", bestätigte Tréville mit verfinsterter Miene. „Versetzt durch Vetternwirtschaft."

„Seine Kameraden werden sich um ihn kümmern." D'Artagnan erlaubte sich ein verstecktes Lächeln. Bonnet würde rasch lernen, wie es in dieser Kompanie zuging. Dafür würden die anderen Musketiere schon sorgen – und es würde sicher keine einfache Lektion für ihn werden, wenn er gleich am ersten Tag den Hauptmann verärgert hatte.

Tréville wirkte in der Tat aufgebracht und als er nun nach einem Stapel von Briefen griff, die er heute Morgen noch nicht hatte lesen können, tat er es auf eine ruppige Weise, als müsse das Papier für den eigentlich Schuldigen herhalten, der eine Abreibung verdient hätte. Seinen Leutnant schien er für den Augenblick beinahe vergessen zu haben und d'Artagnan fragte sich, ob wirklich ein einziger Neuling für eine derart üble Laune verantwortlich sein konnte.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, mon capitaine?" wagte er darum vorsichtig zu fragen. Als Leutnant mochte es ihm vielleicht zustehen, nach dem Befinden des vorgesetzten Offiziers zu fragen. Eine offene Antwort erhielt er hingegen selten, so auch jetzt.

Beinahe verwundert, dass sich noch immer jemand im Arbeitszimmer befand, sah Tréville von den Briefen auf. Er musterte seinen Untergebenen eine Weile und schien zu überlegen, dann verneinte er. „Es steht alles zum Besten." D'Artagnan allerdings zweifelte wohl daran, doch bevor er erneut fragen konnte, log der Hauptmann: „Die Nacht war lediglich sehr kurz."

Dieses Mal war das Grinsen des Leutnants weit weniger zurückhaltend, als noch zuvor. Er dachte sich offensichtlich seinen Teil dazu und gab sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden. „Welche Befehle liegen für heute vor?" kehrte d'Artagnan schließlich zur Tagesordnung zurück und Tréville war sehr erleichtert darum, abgelenkt zu werden. „Die Üblichen, Leutnant."

---------------------

Als d'Artagnan später am Tag das Hauptquartier verließ, hörte er nur am Rande von dem Scherz, den sich die Musketiere mit ihrem neuen Kameraden erlaubt hatten. Dieser Bonnet sollte wohl für eine Wache eingeteilt werden, allerdings hielten es einige der Männer für sehr amüsant, ihn das vorm Kardinalspalais erledigen zu lassen. Man konnte sich vorstellen, was die Gardisten Seiner Eminenz davon hielten.

Nun, Alles in Allem war Bonnet nichts weiter zugestoßen, bis auf eine Verabredung hinterm Karmeliterkloster für den nächsten Morgen. Wenn er überlebte, war er es wert ein Musketier zu sein und keiner würde ihm mehr Vetternwirtschaft vorhalten. So verdiente man sich den Respekt der Kameraden.

D'Artagnan war diese Neuigkeit recht gleichgültig gewesen. Er freute sich auf den Dienstschluss, nicht, weil der Tag so anstrengend gewesen wäre. Aber weil vielleicht ein kleines, parfümiertes Briefchen zu Hause auf ihn warten würde von der liebreizenden Mademoiselle Félice de Lachipie. Ach, warum nur hatte Monsieur Lachipie, ihr Vater, beschlossen, den Winter nicht in Paris, sondern bis zum Sommer auf der Residenz in der Bretagne zu verbringen? Bis dahin würde d'Artagnan seine Geliebte nicht sehen, nur zärtliche Briefe mit ihr austauschen können.

Hoffnungsvoll eilte d'Artagnan also nach Hause – und wurde enttäuscht. Von Félice gab es keinen Brief und der Leutnant ging früh zu Bett.

---------------------

Bonnet hatte sich wacker geschlagen und gewonnen. Vom Duell hinter dem Karmeliterkloster kehrte er siegreich zurück und von da an hatte er das Vertrauen seiner Kameraden gewonnen. Wochen vergingen und Bonnet war mal in Begleitung dieses, mal jenes Musketiers zu sehen. Er unterhielt sich gut mit ihnen allen. Echte Freundschaften indes schloss er nicht.

Hätten die Soldaten geahnt, wer Bonnet wirklich war, wäre es ihnen weniger rätselhaft erschienen, warum sich ihr Kamerad so zurückhaltend, ja beinahe nur wie ein außenstehender Beobachter gab. Aber sie hegten keinerlei Verdacht und sagten sich: „So ist er eben."

Bonnet legte auch keinen Wert auf nähere Bekanntschaft mit einigen der Musketiere. Es genügte ihm vollkommen, am allgemeinen Klatsch und Tratsch beteiligt zu sein, Worte abzuwägen, nach Auffälligkeiten zu suchen. Nach und nach sammelte er Beweise für einen Verdacht, den er schon früh gehegt hatte. So entwickelte sich allmählich ein vollständiges Bild und schließlich fügte sich auch das letzte Puzzlestück nahtlos ein. Ja, es gab in der Tat einen Spion.

Tréville würde es nicht gefallen, wen Bonnet überführt hatte. Um auch den Hauptmann zu überzeugen, brauchte es noch einen letzten Beweis und so verfiel der Agent auf eine List...

---------------------

D'Artagnan saß gelangweilt im Sessel des Hauptmanns und versuchte, nicht an Félice zu denken. Kein einziger Brief war von ihr gekommen und der Leutnant wusste schon nicht mehr zu sagen, wie viele Erklärungen er sich dafür hatte einfallen lassen. Nur die eine, die wagte er nicht zu denken: Dass Félice ihn nämlich verlassen hätte.

Um sich von genau diesem Gedanken abzulenken hatte d'Artagnan freiwillig die Berichte durchgelesen, sogar ein zweites Mal und anschließend hatte er die Wachwechsel von dieser und nächster Woche zusammengestellt. Tréville war im Louvre und sein Leutnant vertrat ihn so lange im Arbeitszimmer. Allerdings war heute ein geradezu schrecklich ruhiger Tag. Keine Bittsteller, keine Besucher, keine Fragen zum Sold, nicht mal eine kleine Streitigkeit. Was trieben die da draußen alle bloß!

Was Félice wohl gerade tat? Vielleicht kämmte sie vor dem Spiegel ihr weiches Haar, ein verträumtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Vielleicht jagte sie gerade auf ihre unnachahmliche Art einige Bedienstete durch die Residenz, um eine verschwundene Brosche wieder zu finden. Vielleicht schrieb sie gerade einen Brief an ihn – den irgendein Bote verlor. Ja, so musste es sein! Unmöglich, dass Félice nicht an ihn dachte, so wie er an sie!

D'Artagnan schlug mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch, was das Holz nur wenig beeindruckte, dafür aber der Leutnant das Gesicht verziehen ließ und er seine Hand schüttelte, bis sie nicht mehr schmerzhaft kribbelte. Félice, Félice, überall Félice! Er musste aufhören, über sie nachzudenken und sich stattdessen auf seine Pflichten hier konzentrieren. Aber es gab im Augenblick einfach nichts zu tun. Ob er vielleicht nach dem Adjutanten rufen sollte, um eine Weile mit diesem zu reden? Nein, Duvoire hatte sicher andere Dinge zu erledigen, als einen übel gelaunten Leutnant zu unterhalten.

Schwer seufzend lehnte sich d'Artagnan im Sessel zurück und starrte eine Weile einfach nur vor sich hin. Er könnte den Schreibtisch aufräumen... Ja, das könnte er tun und dadurch die etwas eigenwillige Ordnung des Hauptmanns völlig durcheinander bringen. Und eigenwillig war sie. Da lagen nicht nur Schreibutensilien, Papiere und ein Briefbeschwerer. Hinzu kamen noch verschiedene andere Dinge, zum Beispiel ein Buch, ein Ziergegenstand und ein Teller, der vom Frühstück oder irgendeiner anderen Mahlzeit hier stehengelieben sein musste. Und alles zusammen bildete eine Anordnung, der eine gewisse Methode zu Grunde liegen mochte – wenn sie auch sehr versteckt blieb.

D'Artagnan betrachtete dies alles nun, ohne wirklich etwas davon wahrzunehmen. Er hatte schon zu oft hier gesessen, um sich noch zu wundern – und um ehrlich zu sein war er selbst nicht ganz unschuldig an dem Zustand auf dem Schreibtisch. Wenn hier gearbeitet wurde, wurde so Einiges von hier nach dort geschoben und auf den ohnehin schon unübersichtlichen Papierstapeln Neues abgelegt. Da gab es den Stapel für Berichte, den Stapel für unterschriebene Berichte und den Stapel für sonstige Belange innerhalb der Kompanie. In der Regel drei Berge also, die es irgendwie abzutragen galt.

Jetzt lagen dort vier. D'Artagnan hatte jenen zusätzlichen Ablegeplatz zwar gesehen, aber seine Gedanken kreisten zu sehr um Félice, als dass er ihn verwundert hätte. Erst jetzt runzelte er die Stirn, setzte sich auf und zog diese Papiere zu sich heran. Nach einem ersten genaueren Blick erkannte er schließlich, worum es sich dabei handelte: Die Post von heute. Tréville war anscheinend noch nicht zum Lesen gekommen und hatte die Briefe lediglich entgegengenommen, als sein Adjutant sie gesammelt abgab.

Die Versuchung war groß, zu sehen wer dem Hauptmann heute geschrieben hatte. Wenn ein Brief von einem Monsieur de la Fleur darunter wäre, dann konnte sich der Leutnant schon einmal auf einen sehr übel gelaunten Vorgesetzten einstellen, der jenen Herrn nicht ausstehen konnte und trotzdem freundlich auf dessen Schreiben antworten musste. Hofpolitik. Vielleicht fand sich auch, wie es schon einige Male vorgekommen war, ein Brief an d'Artagnan adressiert dabei. Wenn jemand nicht wusste, wo der Leutnant wohnte, war es sinnvoll eine Nachricht an das Hauptquartier zu schicken. Dieser letzte Gedanke war es schließlich, der d'Artagnan tatsächlich etwas genauer den Stapel durchblättern ließ. Vielleicht hatte der unfähige Bote, den Félice beauftragt hatte ihren Brief zu überbringen, sich ebenfalls diese Überlegung zu Nutze gemacht.

Die Briefe waren allesamt noch ungeöffnet und d'Artagnan warf nur jeweils einen Blick auf die Handschrift oder das Siegel des Absenders, ob er etwas Bekanntes darunter entdecken würde. Natürlich würde er auf keinen Fall die Post lesen! Es sei denn, es wäre doch etwas für ihn dabei. Aber je weiter der Leutnant blätterte und dabei auch das ein oder andere Interessante entdeckte, schwand seine Hoffnung, eine zierliche Damenhandschrift lesen zu dürfen, die seinen Namen schrieb.

Nur noch zwei Briefe waren übrig und enttäuscht wollte d'Artagnan sie nach einem flüchtigen Blick schon zurück zu den anderen legen, als er plötzlich stutzte, innehielt und sich seine verfinsterte Miene mit einem Schlage aufhellte. Das war Félices Handschrift! Ganz eindeutig, zumal auch das in den Wachs gedrückte Siegel der Familie de Lachipie zuzuordnen war. Mit klopfenden Herzen vor Glück, endlich eine Nachricht von der Liebsten erhalten zu haben, wollte d'Artagnan das Siegel schon brechen, als ihm gewahr wurde, wessen Name als Empfänger auf dem Papier stand: Tréville.

Sein freudiges Lächeln war wie weggewischt, einer Maske des Unglaubens gewichen und recht blass geworden starrte der junge Mann weiterhin auf den Brief. Aber die Buchstaben wollten sich nicht neu ordnen und schienen ihn geradezu verhöhnen zu wollen, indem sie so klar und deutlich niedergeschrieben standen. Es konnte sich in keinem Fall um einen Irrtum handeln. Félice hatte an den Hauptmann geschrieben. Nicht an ihn.

Es war mehr als ein eifersüchtiger Stich, den d'Artagnan jetzt spürte und was er genau empfand, konnte er nicht sagen, als er den Brief jetzt in die Innentasche seines Wamses steckte. Vielleicht missdeutete er etwas – aber wie konnte er da sicher sein? Dieser Brief gehörte ihm! Wie konnte Félice nur! Und erst Tréville! Was wurde hier gespielt? Wie lange schon? Und warum?

Der Unglauben wich Zorn und wäre nun eine der beiden fraglichen Personen anwesend gewesen, d'Artagnan hätte sich für den Moment völlig vergessen. Aber glücklicherweise war er noch immer allein in dem Arbeitszimmer und blieb es auch für die nächste halbe Stunde, in der er sich irgendwie zu beruhigen versuchte. Sobald der Hauptmann zurück war, würde d'Artagnan von hier verschwinden um den Brief zu lesen. Er wusste nicht zu sagen, was schlimmer war: Die Angst, dass sich seine Befürchtung bestätigen könnte – oder der Gedanke, was danach sein würde.

Er versuchte nicht, sich etwas anderes einzureden, sich vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung zu machen. Zu lange war sie nun schon fort, ohne ihm geschrieben zu haben. Als er Félice nach ihrem ersten – leicht verunglückten - Rendezvous wieder gesehen hatte, da war es im Haus der Familie de Fève geschehen, auf einem Ball, während dem sich so einige Verwicklungen in Liebesdingen ereignet hatten. War d'Artagnan nur zu dumm, wahrscheinlich zu verliebt gewesen, um die Wahrheit zu sehen? Hatte sich Félice darum so gesträubt? Hieß sie ihre Abwesenheit aus Paris sehr willkommen, um d'Artagnan leichter betrügen zu können, ihm schonend beizubringen, was für ein Dummkopf er gewesen war?

Schließlich hielt der Leutnant es nicht mehr aus, nur dazusitzen und abzuwarten. Unruhig wie ein eingesperrter Tiger schritt er im Arbeitszimmer auf und ab, ohne sich indes beruhigen zu können. Ab und an tastete er im Gehen nach dem Brief, ohne ihn jedoch hervorzuholen. Er konnte ihn nicht hier lesen. Er sollte ihn gar nicht öffnen. Er sollte dabei zumindest nicht allein sein, denn irgendwer musste ihn davon abhalten, anschließend etwas sehr Übereiltes zu tun.

Irgendwann war er der unruhigen Wanderung überdrüssig und setzte sich wieder. Dieses Mal aber auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und nicht wieder in den Sessel des Hauptmanns. Er trommelte mit den Fingern einer Hand auf der Tischplatte und ging im Geiste noch einmal alle jene Momente durch, die er mit Félice verbracht hatte. Ach, sie war immer ein wenig widerspenstig gewesen und hatte so manches Rendezvous mit irgendeiner Entschuldigung abgesagt. Ob nur einer ihrer Ausreden je der Wahrheit entsprochen hatte? Oder war sie mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen? Und wie konnte Tréville so tun, als ob nichts wäre, einen ganz normalen Dienstalltag vorgaukeln? So wenig Courage hätte er dem Hauptmann nicht zugetraut, ihm nicht die Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sagen.

„Langweilt Ihr Euch, Leutnant?"

D'Artagnan sprang vom Stuhl auf und wirbelte herum. Der Hauptmann war vom Louvre zurück und schloss gerade die Tür hinter sich, ging allerdings nicht sofort zu seinem Sessel, wie er es sonst getan hätte, sondern musterte seinen Untergebenen mit leicht verwundertem Blick. Sofort bemühte sich der Leutnant darum, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, obgleich es ihm überaus schwer fiel. Bevor Tréville eine Frage stellen konnte, die das ungewöhnliche Auftreten seines Gegenübers erklärt hätte, berichtete d'Artagnan knapp: „Während Eurer Abwesenheit ist nichts vorgefallen. Die Berichte sind durchgesehen, die Wachliste ist vollständig. Es gab keine Besuche. Niemand hat nach Euch gefragt."

Das Letzte sagte der junge Mann in einer ganz eigenartigen Betonung, die Tréville nicht recht zu deuten wusste, aber ihn gleich darauf hinwies, dass doch irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste. Es schien allerdings nicht mit der Kompanie zusammen zu hängen, sondern d'Artagnan nur persönlich zu betreffen. Und da der Hauptmann nach der Audienz im Louvre selbst nicht bester Laune war – Richelieu hatte im Beisein seiner Majestät wieder zu viele Andeutungen gemacht über Angelegenheiten, die er nicht wissen konnte – ging er nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern trat nun doch um seinen Schreibtisch herum.

Sein erster Blick fiel auf den Stapel seiner Post, den er sich nicht erinnern konnte, dorthin gelegt zu haben. Nun, wahrscheinlich hatte d'Artagnan sie von Duvoire entgegengenommen und achtlos zu den anderen Papieren gelegt. Er würde sich später darum kümmern und zunächst einmal Bonnet befragen, ob seine Ermittlungen irgendwelche Fortschritte aufwiesen. Ein ‚Nein' war nicht länger akzeptabel.

Also nickte Tréville seinem Untergebenen zu, dass dessen zeitweiliges Kommando über die Kompanie nun beendet wäre und er sich entfernen dürfe. Ihm fiel nicht weiter auf, dass d'Artagnan ohne jeden Gruß das Arbeitszimmer verließ, geradezu hinausstürmte und dabei fast den Adjutanten angerempelt hätte, der in diesem Augenblick eintreten wollte.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Duvoire dem Leutnant nach und trat dann ins Arbeitszimmer, um die Befehle des Hauptmanns entgegen zu nehmen.

„Schickt mir sofort Bonnet her!"


	2. Teil 2

Innerhalb weniger Minuten stand der Polizist vor Tréville und blickte sich im Arbeitszimmer um, als vermute er irgendwo einen heimlichen Zuhörer. Erst, als er mit dem, was er sah zufrieden schien, antwortete er auf die berechtigte Frage nach den Ermittlungen. „Die Suche nach dem Spion gestaltet sich als schwierig."

„Ich hatte mir einen schnelleren Erfolg erhofft." erwiderte Tréville grimmig und sogar Bonnet wusste diesen Tonfall so zu deuten, den Hauptmann nicht mit Ausreden und langwierigen Erklärungen noch weiter zu reizen. Ebenso wusste der Polizist, dass er nicht sofort seinen Verdacht aussprechen konnte, sondern zunächst eine Rolle spielen musste. Die des noch zweifelnden Ermittlers, der auf der Seite des Hauptmanns stand. „Nun, ich habe einen Verdacht und auch Beweise, die diesen erhärten. Allerdings kann ich nicht glauben, dass es ausgerechnet _dieser_ Musketier sein soll."

„Verschwendet nicht meine Zeit! Wie lautet der Name?"

Einen wohlberechneten Moment lang zögerte Bonnet. Dann sagte er: „D'Artagnan."

Die Reaktion des Hauptmanns auf diese Eröffnung überraschte Bonnet nicht weiter. Ja, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Tréville ihn anfahren würde: „Sagte ich nicht, dass Ihr bei Euren Ermittlungen den Leutnant ausklammern könnt?"

„Das sagtet Ihr. Aber ich muss diesen Fall objektiv behandeln." Es war keine offene Beleidigung, dennoch entging sie dem Hauptmann keineswegs. Er wurde gefährlich ruhig und faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch, während er den Polizisten scharf ins Auge fasste. „Nennt mich voreingenommen, aber Monsieur d'Artagnan ist nicht fähig einen Verrat zu begehen."

„So glaubt Ihr. Dennoch finden sich eindeutige Hinweise darauf, dass dieses Vertrauen nicht berechtigt ist."

„Ich habe allmählich genug von Euren Anschuldigungen! Legt Eure Beweise dar und ich bin sicher, sie sind allesamt nicht haltbar."

Bonnet wand sich auf überzeugende Art. Natürlich akzeptierte Tréville nicht den Verdacht und überließ es darum nicht dem Polizisten, den Verbrecher endlich dingfest zu machen. Also musste d'Artagnan selbst den Hauptmann davon überzeugen, dass er der gesuchte Verräter war. Wenn Bonnet ihn dann erst einmal in der Hand hatte, würde er auch das übrige aus dem Leutnant herausbekommen. „Wenn das so ist, schlage ich vor, den Leutnant direkt mit den Beweisen zu konfrontieren. In einer Befragung. Kein Verhör, obgleich ich ihn anhand der Tatsachen auch verhaften lassen könnte."

Tréville wusste, dass Bonnet ihn überlistet hatte. In der Tat war es dem Polizisten leicht möglich, von seinem Kommandeur einen Haftbefehl zu erhalten. Aber er schlug vor, es diskreter zu behandeln. Der Hauptmann konnte nicht ablehnen und einmal mehr wusste er, warum er diesen Menschen vor sich nicht im Geringsten ausstehen konnte. Nun, aber in seinem Verdächtigen täuschte er sich. Ja, es würde eine wahre Freude sein, Bonnet seinen Irrtum vorzuführen. D'Artagnan, ein Verräter? Nein, das war nicht möglich, dazu hatte sich der Leutnant schon zu oft durch seine Loyalität bewiesen.

„Gut, eine Befragung. Ich werde nach ihm schicken."

„Er dürfte nicht schwer zu finden sein." Was genau Bonnet damit meinte, erklärte er nicht und Tréville legte auch keinen gehobenen Wert darauf.

---------------------

Als d'Artagnan ein weiteres Mal innerhalb einer Stunde das Arbeitszimmer betrat, trug er noch immer den Brief ungeöffnet bei sich. Er hatte das Hauptquartier sofort verlassen, allerdings nicht in der Absicht, nach Hause zu gehen. Vielmehr hatte er bei Rochefort angeklopft, der allerdings nicht zu Hause war.

Unschlüssig, was er als nächstes tun, aber sehr sicher, dass er den Brief tatsächlich nicht sofort lesen sollte, war der Leutnant doch in Richtung Rue des Fossoyeurs aufgebrochen. Wahrscheinlich, so sagte er sich, aus dem Grunde, Félices Nachricht dort aufzubewahren und sie nicht den Rest des Tages mit sich herumzutragen. Sonst hätte d'Artagnan sie am Ende doch noch sofort gelesen und wäre möglicherweise dabei beobachtet worden. Der Hauptmann musste nicht wissen, dass das Geheimnis aufgedeckt war.

Allerdings war er nicht bis nach Hause gekommen, denn dort hatte ihn ein Bote vom Hauptquartier abgepasst, um ihn umgehend ins Hôtel de Tréville zurückzurufen. Den letzten Ort, den er heute noch einmal betreten wollte. Aber einem Befehl konnte er sich nicht verweigern, also stand er nun ein weiteres Mal vor dem Schreibtisch und wartete, was der Hauptmann ihm mitzuteilen oder zu befehlen hatte.

Mit einigem Verdruss hatte d'Artagnan einen anderen Musketier, Bonnet nämlich, am Fenster stehend bemerkt. War er schon wieder auffällig geworden und sollte es der Leutnant nun persönlich übernehmen, ihm Disziplin beizubringen? Es geschähe nicht zum ersten Mal, dass d'Artagnan aus einem pflichtvergessenem Soldaten mit Hilfe einiger wenig angenehmer Übungen – Meilenmarsch, im strömenden Regen auf einer Wiese exerzieren, Nachtschichten... - einen anständigen Musketier gemacht hätte.

Wenn er Trévilles Miene richtig deutete, die beherrschten Zorn ausdrückte, konnte es sich nur um etwas in dieser Art handeln. Im Vergleich zu dem, was Bonnet nach einem Donnerwetter des Hauptmanns drohte, war es wirklich besser für ihn vom Leutnant einige Tage schikaniert zu werden. Am Ende würde er wissen, dass er noch glimpflich davongekommen war.

Allerdings stand d'Artagnan nicht im Geringsten der Sinn nach solchen Maßnahmen. Drei Tage Arrest würden das Gleiche bewirken, sollte Tréville sich doch selbst um dieses Problem kümmern! Er kümmerte sich ja auch um einiges andere, was eigentlich in d'Artagnans Aufgabenbereich fiel.

Der Hauptmann ließ sich Zeit mit einer Eröffnung und musterte erst seinen Leutnant sehr ernst, der seinen Blick fast feindselig erwiderte. Dies war es, was Tréville zögern ließ, denn solch ein Verhalten hatte er bei d'Artagnan bisher noch nie beobachtet. Zumindest nicht ihm gegenüber. Sollte er etwa wissen, warum er herbestellt worden war? Der Hauptmann räusperte sich: „In letzter Zeit haben sich einige Vorfälle gehäuft, die den Verdacht aufkommen lassen, es könnte sich ein Spion unter den Musketieren befinden."

Diese Einleitung war nun gar nichts, womit d'Artagnan gerechnet hätte und er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick hinüber zu Bonnet. Er etwa? Nein, der Musketier stand völlig reglos am Fenster, schien weder besorgt, noch überrascht. Dafür beobachtete er den Leutnant seinerseits genau und d'Artagnan runzelte die Stirn.

„Monsieur Bonnet hier", fuhr Tréville erklärend fort, „gehört zur Stadtwache und ist damit beauftragt eben dies herauszufinden."

So war das also. D'Artagnan nickte langsam, als er verstand und sah wieder zum Hauptmann. „Ihr weiht mich erst jetzt darin ein?" Wochenlang hatte Bonnet ermittelt und der Leutnant erfuhr es erst jetzt. Nein, mit dem, was Tréville ihm offen mitteilte, war es nicht weit her.

„Aus Gründen der Diskretion wussten bisher nur Bonnet und ich davon, ja."

Wieder nickte d'Artagnan und sah erneut zu dem Agenten, indem er betont höflich fragte: „Seid Ihr fündig geworden?"

„Noch nicht gänzlich. Die Ermittlungen dauern an."

Bisher hatte sich der Leutnant nicht sonderlich um den neuen Musketier – der keiner war - in den Reihen der Kompanie geschert. Aber mit nur wenigen Worten schaffte Bonnet es, d'Artagnan auch weiterhin vor einer näheren Bekanntschaft zu warnen. Diesem Mann war nicht über den Weg zu trauen. Nun, immerhin hatte er dem Hauptmann wohl nach einigen Wochen der Nachforschung mitteilen können, dass sein Leutnant als unbedenklich galt und man ihm jetzt vertrauensvoll die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Wie überaus freundlich.

„Was kann ich also tun, um Euch zu unterstützen?" Es war nicht mehr als eine leere Floskel, aber Bonnet schien sie wörtlich zu nehmen. Er löste sich vom Fenster mit einem hinkenden Schritt und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. „Setzt Euch."

„Pardon?"

„Setzt Euch, Leutnant. Ich habe einige Fragen."

D'Artagnan war viel zu verblüfft, um sofort zu begreifen, was diese Unverschämtheit ihm gegenüber zu bedeuten hatte und fragend sah er zum Hauptmann. Dieser allerdings trug nur eine steinerne Miene und jetzt begriff d'Artagnan. Neuer Zorn packte ihn. „Ein Verhör? Das ist absolut lächerlich, ich weigere mich-"

„Wenn Ihr das tut", fuhr ihm Bonnet mit schneidender Stimme dazwischen, „bin ich befugt Euch unter Arrest stellen zu lassen."

Einen Moment länger starrte der Leutnant Tréville an, der sich zu dieser neuerlichen Frechheit nicht äußerte, sogar fast unmerklich nickte. Einen Moment zögerte d'Artagnan noch, fassungslos und wütend. Dann setzte er sich fast ruckartig auf den Stuhl und fixierte seinen Hauptmann weiterhin, der sich nicht anmerken ließ, was er wirklich denken mochte. Er hatte seinen Leutnant schließlich selbst in diese Falle gerufen und d'Artagnan kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob er tatsächlich so wenig Vertrauen genoss – oder ob dies noch mit etwas anderem zusammenhing.

Hinter dem Stuhl begann Bonnet auf und ab zu gehen. Sein Bein, das er dabei ein wenig nachzog, gab seinen Schritten einen unregelmäßigen, unberechenbaren Klang in der plötzlich sehr bedrückenden Stille des Arbeitszimmers. Seine Stimme war kalt. „Mein Auftrag lautet, einen Verräter im Hauptquartier der Musketiere ausfindig zu machen, der intimste Informationen über die Belange der Kompanie weiterverkauft. An diese Informationen kann nach geprüften Tatsachen nur gelangen, wer zum Einen Teil der Kompanie ist, schon über Jahre und dem aus diesem Grund als unbedenklich gilt, und wer zum anderen auch beinahe uneingeschränkten Zutritt zu diesem Arbeitszimmer hat, wo die meisten Dinge die Musketiere betreffend geregelt werden. Dafür kommen nicht viele Personen in Frage."

„In der Tat nicht", zischte d'Artagnan durch die Zähne. „Nur beinahe jeder der Musketiere."

„Beinahe jeder. Doch keiner mit einer Häufigkeit und einer Regelmäßigkeit, wie der Leutnant. Ward Ihr nicht heute für beinahe drei Stunden allein im Arbeitszimmer?"

„Auf Befehl des Hauptmanns. Es ist meine Aufgabe, ihn in dessen Abwesenheit zu vertreten." D'Artagnan warf diese Worte Tréville entgegen, aber der Hauptmann ließ mit keiner Geste eine Bestätigung erkennen. Er schien vielmehr Bonnet und dessen Beweisführung aufmerksam zu beobachten.

„Ah, ja, Ihr seid der stellvertretende Offizier. Leutnant der Musketiere; keine schlechte Stellung, aber sehr unterbezahlt. Der Sold ist recht knapp bemessen, vergleicht man ihm mit dem, was ein anderer Offizier, zum Beispiel bei den Gardisten des Kardinals, erhält."

„Mein Sold genügt vollkommen. Ich habe nie nach einem Vorschuss gefragt." Stolz. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich eins nie geändert: D'Artagnan hätte sofort behauptet, den ganzen Louvre kaufen zu können wenn ihn jemand für wenig Vermögend hielt. Bonnet blieb abrupt stehen. „Ja, das war wohl nie nötig."

D'Artagnan erkannte seinen Fehler sofort. Der Kerl drehte ihm das Wort im Mund herum! Was auch immer er auf seine angedeuteten Verdächtigungen erwiderte, es war das Falsche.

„Überhaupt habt Ihr eine bemerkenswerte Karriere vorzuweisen." Die Schritte setzten wieder ein, unregelmäßig und dumpf. „In nur drei Jahren vom einfachen Rekruten zum Leutnant. Eure Reputation ist weithin bekannt, man ist doch sehr beeindruckt, hört man sie zum ersten Mal."

Der Leutnant beschloss, ab jetzt gar nichts mehr zu sagen. Bisher war ihm noch nicht einmal eine richtige Frage gestellt worden, Bonnet begnügte sich mit einer Aufzählung. Wieder blieb der Agent stehen und seine Stimme klang näher, als zuletzt. „Nur drei Jahre, dafür habt Ihr die richtigen Personen beeindruckt. Zunächst seid Ihr unter die Gardisten des Königs aufgenommen worden – nachdem Ihr Eure überragende Fechtkunst gegen die Soldaten des Kardinals unter Beweis gestellt habt. Ich hörte, unter ihnen wäre auch Monsieur de Jussac gewesen, der als einer der besten Fechter gilt. Wirklich beeindruckend, dass ihn ein junger Mann so leicht schlagen konnte."

D'Artagnan biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht eine wütende Antwort zu geben, die ihm Bonnet ein weiteres Mal anders gedeutet hätte, als sie gemeint war. Der Polizist fuhr fort: „Trotz dem Ihr ein Rekrut bei den Gardisten ward, suchtet Ihr die Nähe zu den Musketieren. Natürlich, Euer größter Wunsch war es immerzu, einer der ihren zu werden. Und tatsächlich seid Ihr versetzt worden. Auf Veranlassung des Ersten Ministers nach der waghalsigen, ich möchte beinahe sagen: Verzweifelt heldenmütig anmutenden Eroberung der Bastion von Saint Germain. Ihr hättet dabei umkommen können und mit Euch drei der besten Musketiere, die an diesem Unternehmen beteiligt waren."

Es blieb d'Artagnan nichts anderes übrig, als die Faust zu ballen und weiterhin zu schweigen. Lieber hätte er sie in die Magengrube von Bonnet gerammt. D'Artagnan sollte geplant haben, seine Freunde zu opfern, um versetzt zu werden! Warum sagte Tréville nichts dazu? Er wusste doch, wie es so gekommen war!

„Zuletzt hat Euch Seine Eminenz das Patent geschenkt. Unter etwas dubiosen Umständen, dachten doch einige Leute, Ihr wärt in Wahrheit verhaftet worden, als man Euch nach einer unerlaubten Abwesenheit aus dem Feldlager vor Richelieu zitierte. Seither wird eine Dame vermisst, die in den Diensten des Staates gestanden haben soll. Und eine weitere liegt begraben auf einem Klosterfriedhof. Sie soll die Weißnäherin der Königin gewesen und von Ihrer Majestät mit so manchem Geheimnis betraut worden sein."

D'Artagnan wusste nicht, warum er noch immer auf seinem Stuhl saß und nicht längst seinen Degen gezogen hatte, um Bonnet zu durchbohren. Er warf ihm vor, Myladys Platz eingenommen zu haben. Er warf ihm vor, sich dadurch sein Leben und sein Patent erkauft zu haben. Er warf ihm vor, Constance eigenhändig getötet oder ihren Tod zumindest nicht verhindert zu haben. Und d'Artagnan konnte nichts anderes tun, als jetzt den Kopf zu senken und sich zu wünschen, Bonnet würde endlich den Mund halten.

„Es waren keine „dubiosen Umstände". Mir ist nichts geschenkt worden." sagte er wider besseren Wissens und sah auf. Bonnet mochte reden, soviel er wollte. Aber Tréville musterte nun stirnrunzelnd seinen Leutnant, als zweifelte er nach der Rede des Agenten tatsächlich am Werdegang d'Artagnans.

„Ja, Ihr hattet einiges durchzustehen", setzte Bonnet seine so genannte Beweisführung fort. „Ihr seid gereist und hattet Euch mit vielen Widersachern auseinander zu setzen. Manch Einer hätte die zahlreichen Feinde und Hindernisse nicht allein überwinden können."

„Ich war nicht allein! Meine Freunde standen mir bei."

„Meint Ihr die Herren „Unzertrennlichen"? Sie haben alle ihren Dienst quittiert."

Wieder eine Feststellung, die vor allem ein Vorwurf war. Als ob Athos, Porthos und Aramis keine Musketiere mehr wären, eben _weil_ sie d'Artagnans Freunde gewesen waren. Freunde standen einem nahe, vor ihnen konnte man ein Geheimnis nicht lange verbergen. Also war es besser, sie verschwanden irgendwann.

Erst jetzt mischte sich Tréville ein. „Das gehört wohl kaum hier her und trägt nichts zur Sache bei!" Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sein Leutnant nur noch einen Schritt davon entfernt schien, etwas sehr Unüberlegtes zu tun. Und obgleich er die Karriere seines Untergebenen noch nie auf diese Weise betrachtet hatte, wusste er auch, wie es so gekommen war. Immerhin hatte er selbst es verhindert, dass ein anderer Name als der d'Artagnans unter diesem Patent stand. So ganz großzügig abgelehnt hätten Athos, Porthos und Aramis möglicherweise nicht, als ihr junger Freund ihnen anbot, Leutnant zu werden.

Fast schien es Tréville, als wolle Bonnet den Leutnant provozieren und ihn tatsächlich zu einer unbedachten Handlung hinreißen. Der Polizist nahm den Einwurf des Hauptmanns nur mit einem flüchtigen Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis und trat noch einen Schritt näher an den Stuhl. In Reichweite d'Artagnans, sollte dieser aufspringen und Bonnet packen wollen. Was wäre ein besserer Grund gewesen, den jungen Mann doch zu verhaften, als dass er den Polizisten vor einem Zeugen angriff?

D'Artagnan seinerseits bemerkte kaum, dass Tréville ihn gerade verteidigt hatte. Er rechnete schließlich nicht damit, dass der Hauptmann auf seiner Seite stehen könnte, nachdem nun dieser Brief aufgetaucht war. Hielt er ihn wirklich für einen Spion oder war das eine bequeme Art, ihn loszuwerden?

„Doch es gehört hier her, welchen Umgang der Leutnant zu hegen pflegt. Ihr steht gut mit Monsieur de Rochefort, heißt es."

„Ja. Er ist ein Freund."

„Der Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz, der Euch gleich bei der ersten Begegnung den Empfehlungsbrief Eures Vaters an Monsieur de Tréville stahl?"

„Monsieur de Rochefort", betonte d'Artagnan fest, „hat sich dafür entschuldigt."

„Also hat er den Empfehlungsbrief gestohlen? Den Brief, den eigentlich jeder junge Kadett haben sollte, um sich überhaupt etwas für seine Zukunft erhoffen zu dürfen?"

„Ihr wisst, wie es sich zugetragen hat", wandte sich der Leutnant an Tréville. Der Hauptmann allerdings wirkte sehr nachdenklich. Schon damals, als d'Artagnan zum ersten Mal vor ihm stand und seinen Wunsch äußerte Musketier zu werden, hatte Tréville überlegt, ob der gestohlene Brief nur eine List wäre um zu erklären, warum es eben keinen solchen Brief gab... Verärgert runzelte der Hauptmann die Stirn. Bonnet begann allmählich, auch ihn zu verwirren. Natürlich gab es diesen Empfehlungsbrief! Rochefort hatte es irgendwann selbst zugegeben, ihn „aus Versehen" mitgenommen zu haben – und er hatte ihn dabei an den Hauptmann gereicht. Es war das Original gewesen, wie sich anhand der abenteuerlichen Orthographie leicht feststellen ließ.

D'Artagnan wäre nun wirklich gerne aufgesprungen. Nicht, um Bonnet einen Kinnhaken zu versetzen. Sondern um Tréville bei den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln, weil er ihn im Stich ließ. Weil er wirklich auch nur in Erwägung zog, irgendetwas von dem, was Bonnet sagte, könne der Wahrheit entsprechen und beweisen, dass er der Verräter wäre.

„Nun, hat es sich so zugetragen?" Bonnet nahm den Faden wieder auf. „Das mag durchaus sein und zu Eurem Glück seid Ihr Monsieur d'Artagnan fils. Euer Vater ist ein alter Freund des Hauptmanns und so hattet Ihr es leicht, Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Ein Vertrauen übrigens, das bis heute ungebrochen ist, wie mir Monsieur de Tréville eben noch versicherte."

Es klang wie ein Friedensangebot, aber d'Artagnan fiel nicht darauf herein. Obgleich der Hauptmann nun bekräftigend nickte und sagte: „So ist es. Und Ihr tätet gut daran, nun endlich irgendeinen Beweis für Eure Verdächtigungen zu nennen. Bisher habe ich nur Details aus der Vergangenheit gehört, die sich zwar auf diese Weise deuten lassen, aber darum nicht wahr sein müssen oder den Leutnant beschuldigen."

„Es gibt in der Tat einen Beweis dafür, dass Monsieur d'Artagnan Euer Vertrauen nicht verdient." So etwas wie Triumph lag in Bonnets sonst so Gefühlskalter Stimme und das ließ d'Artagnan schaudern. Der Polizist neigte sich vor und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Stuhllehne ab. Sein Gesicht war unangenehm nah und d'Artagnan war sehr versucht, den Kopf wegzudrehen und Bonnet fort zu stoßen, als der jetzt mit drohendem Unterton sagte: „Ich habe heute Morgen die an den Hauptmann gerichtete, persönliche Post auf den Schreibtisch gelegt. Es sind 21 Briefe – und einen davon habe ich verfasst. Es ist nicht weiter schwierig ein Schreiben zu öffnen, es zu lesen und wieder zu verschließen, als ob es nie angerührt worden wäre. Wer jahrelang auf Umwegen versuchen musste, dies zu praktizieren, wird sich heute sehr darüber gefreut haben, die Post direkt bereit liegen bemerkt zu haben."

Bonnet richtete sich wieder etwas auf, um zu Tréville zu sehen, der natürlich sofort nach dem Stapel mit der Post gegriffen hatte. „Um ein Siegel spurlos brechen zu können, braucht es allerdings Fingerspitzengefühl und Zeit. Zeit, die es in einem ständig belebten Hauptquartier nicht gibt, um ungestört der Tat nachgehen zu können. Also sollte ein solcher Brief mitgenommen werden, bevor dem Empfänger überhaupt bewusst ist, dass es ihn gibt."

Bonnet machte eine kleine Pause und fuhr fort, als keiner der anderen beiden Herren etwas sagte. „In meinem Beruf ist es von Vorteil, Handschriften nachahmen zu können. Ich habe mich einer fremden Handschrift bedient, um dem Spion eine Falle zu stellen. Zählt die Briefe. Einer wird fehlen!"

Tréville zögerte einen Augenblick, zumal sein Leutnant kreidebleich bei Bonnets Ausführungen geworden war. Der Hauptmann wollte nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich so sein mochte, aber jetzt zählte er die Briefe nach. Er zählte sie ein zweites Mal. Dann sah er auf. „Es sind nicht 21 Briefe."

„Wie ich geahnt habe!" rief Bonnet aus und drehte sich wieder zu d'Artagnan um, der in seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken zu sein schien, weil er auf ertappt war und sich dem fragenden Blick seines Hauptmanns ausgesetzt sah. Warum...?

„Wo ist der fehlende Brief, Leutnant? Habt Ihr ihn schon übergeben und das Geld dafür entgegengenommen? Ihr seid dabei beobachtet worden, an die Tür Monsieur de Rocheforts geklopft zu haben, nachdem ihr das Hauptquartier verlassen habt!"

„...das ist wahr..." gab d'Artagnan beinahe tonlos zurück und dieses Mal begnügte sich der Hauptmann nicht mit einer stummen Frage. „Es ist wahr?" rief Tréville ungläubig aus und ehe der Leutnant noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Bonnet ihn plötzlich am Arm gepackt und zerrte ihn auf die Füße. „Das ist ein Geständnis!"

„Nein! Ich bin kein Verräter!" wehrte sich d'Artagnan und wand sich aus Bonnets Griff, instinktiv eine Hand schon am Degengriff. Aber der Polizist handelte ebenfalls schnell und ehe er sich's versah, war eine Pistole auf d'Artagnan gerichtet. „Die Beweislast ist erdrückend, Monsieur! Es wäre klug, wenn Ihr keinen Widerstand leistet."

„Beweise! Das sind keine Beweise, das sind Verleumdungen, Ihr verfluchter-"

„Führt den Satz zu Ende, greift mich an und ich schwöre Euch: Ich werde schießen. Notwehr." Bonnet schien in der Tat bereit, sofort den Abzug zu drücken, wenn d'Artagnan nur eine falsche Bewegung machte. Wie erstarrt blieb der Leutnant darum stehen, mit dem Rücken zum Schreibtisch und eine Hand noch immer am Degengriff.

Stille herrschte im Arbeitszimmer, dehnte sich aus und schien jeden Spalt erdrückend zu füllen. Das Geräusch eines weiteren sich spannenden Pistolenhahns klang unnatürlich laut hinter d'Artagnan und er wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte: Auch der Hauptmann zielte auf ihn.

„Was soll das, Tréville?" Bonnets ständig misstrauischer Gesichtsausdruck wich einer zornigen Miene und seine buschigen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Es heißt für Euch: _Mon capitaine_ oder _Monsieur le capitaine_. Und jetzt nehmt die Waffe herunter, oder ich schwöre meinerseits: Sobald Ihr abdrückt, seid Ihr ein toter Mann. Notwehr."

„Das ist Wahnsinn! Der Leutnant ist als Spion überführt und-"

„-und Ihr seid nicht so klug, wie Euer Ruf vermuten lässt. Eure so genannten Beweise sind in der Tat höchst lächerlich. Ihr seid so versessen darauf, meinen Leutnant zu überführen, dass Ihr den wahren Verräter völlig aus den Augen verloren habt. Wessen Handschrift habt Ihr gefälscht?"

Bonnet war noch immer verärgert, aber senkte die Pistole, indes ohne sie wieder einzustecken. „Spielt das eine Rolle?"

„Ja, durchaus. Wessen?" Auch Tréville legte seine Waffe auf den Schreibtisch, jederzeit griffbereit.

„Die des königlichen Sekretärs. Nur ein wichtig anmutender Brief wird eingesteckt."

„Einleuchtend. Nun, ich habe hier nicht 21 Briefe..."

„Selbstverständlich nicht! Einen hat Euer Leutnant!"

„Es sind 19 Briefe."

Zum ersten Mal schien Bonnet verunsichert. „Was?"

„Ihr habt ganz Recht verstanden. Und nun geht und fragt Monsieur Duvoire, wo der fehlende 20. Brief ist. Ich bin sicher, mein Adjutant, der es Euch großzügig überlassen hat heute an seiner statt die Post ins Arbeitszimmer zu legen, wird Euch Auskunft geben können."

Einen Moment länger starrte Bonnet den Hauptmann an. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte geradezu aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Eines musste man ihm lassen: Er konnte sich schnell auf neue Situationen einstellen und eine weitere Spur verfolgen. Vielleicht wurde er bei Duvoire fündig. Vielleicht nicht. Vielleicht musste heute jeder einzelne Musketier antreten und seine Tasche lehren, ob er den Brief eingesteckt hatte. Bonnet wusste, um welches Schreiben es sich handelte und würde es wiedererkennen. Hauptsache, für den Augenblick verschwand der Polizist aus diesem Raum. Es war nicht nötig, dass er das nächste Gespräch belauschte.

„D'Artagnan?" Der Leutnant hatte sich noch nicht wieder gerührt und auch jetzt wandte er sich nicht um. Gerade als Tréville überlegte, ob er vielleicht nicht gehört worden war und er darum erneut versuchen sollte, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Untergebenen zu erlangen, löste sich d'Artagnan doch aus seiner Erstarrung. Er hatte sich eben schwere Vorwürfe anhören müssen und für einen Augenblick war es tatsächlich so erschienen, als würde der Hauptmann ihn durch Bonnet verhaften lassen. Verständlich, dass er sich zunächst einmal sammeln musste. Er tat es, indem er aus der Innentasche seines Wamses einen Brief hervorholte, sich dann umdrehte und das Schreiben wortlos an Tréville reichte.

Der Hauptmann nahm es entgegen und hoffte halb, nicht seinen Namen als Empfänger zu lesen. Doch die zierlichen und dabei sehr säuberlich geschriebenen Buchstaben schlossen jede Verwechslung aus. Die Handschrift einer Frau, eindeutig. „Warum dieser Brief?"

„Er ist von Félice." D'Artagnans Stimme klang hohl. Das Verhör war beendet, der Hauptmann hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er kein Wort von Bonnets Ausführungen glaubte – und doch schien es sich um einen gegenseitigen Vertrauensbruch zu handeln. Von der Seite des Leutnants aus, weil er diesen Brief an sich genommen hatte. Von Tréville aus, weil er die Befragung zugelassen hatte.

„Félice?"

„Mademoiselle de Lachipie."

„Mademoiselle...? Ah, ja. Sie ist oft in Eurer Begleitung."

„Ja."

Einsilbige Antworten gab der Leutnant meist, wenn er etwas nicht offen ansprechen oder genauer ausführen wollte. Aber in diesem Fall sagte sein Blick alles. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte sich Tréville nun ein Lächeln, vielleicht sogar ein Grinsen erlaubt. Daher rührte also heute die schlecht versteckte Feindseligkeit d'Artagnans. Höchst schmeichelhaft, was er von seinem Hauptmann zu denken schien.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, brach er das Siegel, faltete das Papier auseinander und las, was ihm Mademoiselle de Lachipie mitzuteilen hatte. D'Artagnan unterdessen blieb um Gelassenheit bemüht. Noch wollte er nicht ganz glauben, dass es sich lediglich um ein Missverständnis handeln sollte. Zudem war er noch immer aufgewühlt durch das Verhör, das ihm deutlich aufgezeigt hatte, wie leicht etwas so umzudeuten war, bis es in ein vorgefertigtes Bild hineinpasste. Bonnet hatte wirklich geglaubt, den Verräter gefasst zu haben. Vielleicht, wenn Tréville nur ein wenig mehr gezweifelt hätte, hätte sich d'Artagnan nun tatsächlich im Gefängnis wieder gefunden – und es gab keine Argumente, die Bonnets aufgewogen hätten, keine Zeugen, denn die hatten den Dienst quittiert. Einzig der Hauptmann hatte das Schlimmste verhindert.

Auf einmal, während Tréville noch den vermeintlichen Liebesbrief an sich las, fühlte sich d'Artagnan nicht mehr zornig, sondern sehr unwohl. Wie hatte er nur jemals denken können, Félice betrüge ihn? Wie hatte er dem Hauptmann unterstellen können, ihn um Félice willen Bonnet ausliefern zu wollen? Er hatte sich mehr als dumm benommen und sollte sich dringend entschuldigen.

„Mon capitaine, ich-"

Tréville hob eine Hand, ohne vom Brief aufzusehen und gebot seinem Untergebenen so Schweigen. D'Artagnan verstand und übte sich in Geduld. Gleichzeitig versuchte er an der Miene des Hauptmanns zu erkennen, was wohl in dem Brief stand. Allerdings las Tréville nichts anderes als sehr ernst. Wahrscheinlich hätte er in diesem Moment auch eine noch so amüsante Anekdote mit großem Ernst gelesen – schließlich war er sich der forschenden Neugier seines Untergebenen durchaus bewusst.

Schließlich faltete er den Brief wieder zusammen, behielt ihn aber noch in der Hand, während sich d'Artagnan eine weitere Musterung an diesem Tag gefallen lassen musste. Jetzt durfte er sprechen. „Mon capitaine, ich muss um Verzeihung bitten. Ich hätte den Brief nicht nehmen dürfen."

„Ihr hättet an sich nicht einmal die Post durchsehen dürfen, aber nun gut. Ich kann verstehen, warum Ihr diesen Brief letztlich eingesteckt habt."

„Er ist von Félice."

„Ja, das sagtet Ihr bereits. Allerdings irrt Ihr Euch in dieser Hinsicht."

D'Artagnan schaute völlig verständnislos drein. „Aber... Ich erkenne doch ihre Handschrift...?"

„Die Adresse ja, sie mag von Mademoiselle de Lachipie geschrieben worden sein und das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich, sieht man die Schrift ihres Vaters dagegen. Der Bote sollte die Adresse leicht entziffern können."

„Oh." Mehr brachte der Leutnant zunächst nicht hervor, bis er, noch immer verwirrt, nachfragte: „Also ist der Brief nicht von Félice?"

„Nein."

„Oh."

„Trotzdem hat das Schreiben mit Euch zu tun, monsieur le lieutenant."

„Mit... mir?" D'Artagnans Verwirrung wuchs noch weiter, während sich Tréville in seinem Sessel zurück lehnte und nun doch ein kleines Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln spielte. „Monsieur de Lachipie verlangt nach einigen Auskünften. Über Euch, Euren Stand, Eure Reputation und dergleichen Dinge mehr. Ich werde ihm selbstverständlich nur das Beste antworten."

„Aber... Warum?"

Sein Leutnant schien in mancher Hinsicht nicht so schnell zu begreifen, wie in anderer, stellte Tréville mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen fest. Dann musste er es eben genauer erklären. „Ein Vater hält es so, wenn seine Tochter sich mit Heiratsgedanken trägt. Im Übrigen nicht nur damit, wie Monsieur de Lachipie ebenfalls mitteilt. Es hat wohl einige Zeit gedauert, bis er sich zu diesem Brief an mich überwinden konnte, aber manche Dinge lassen sich nun einmal nicht rückgängig machen und so gilt es nun, rasch zu handeln und alles zu arrangieren, bevor das Kind- D'Artagnan, hört Ihr mir zu?"

D'Artagnan hörte zu, aber die Stimme des Hauptmanns klang mit einem Mal sehr weit entfernt. Félice war... schwanger? Heiraten?

Tréville war durchaus nicht entgangen, dass diese Nachricht seinen Leutnant weit mehr aus der Fassung zu bringen vermochte, als es jede Anschuldigung durch Bonnet hätte erreichen können. Also entschloss er sich, d'Artagnan die Entscheidung abzunehmen. „Ich gewähre Euch drei Wochen Urlaub, um meinen Antwortbrief persönlich zu überbringen. Reist noch heute, Ihr werdet sicher erwartet."

ENDE


End file.
